Save from Fears! Episode 17 Part 1/2
Airzel ) Auh... You guys decided to show your faces. Masked Man) Yeah, we did! Airzel) It was a dumb move, why help these pathetic excuses of living life? Masked Man) Because. Airzel) Because what!? Masked Man) Because this is my home! I can't let my home be destroyed from some guy who can't brawl, but only talk! Airzel) I made you mad! Hmph! ( Masked Man... Charge Dragonoid has green lines, that is great! ) Masked Man) Ability Acitvate! 5) Energy Beam: (Charge Dragonoid fires a beam of light energy, that can only be used when she has green lines ) Airzel) Spotter Stand! Ability Activate! Haos Dome: (Creates a doom, to protect self. ) ( The energy blast hits the haos dome, cracking the dome to peices, but Spotter and Airzel, were still protected from the attack ) Airzel) That's the best you got! That seriously sucked! Masked Man) No it didn't! ???) Ability Activate! Twin Blast! ( A blast that is fired by Twin Dragonoid's two heads. It can combine to one blast ) ( Masked Man points up, Airzel and Spotter look up ) Airzel) Crud! Spotter) Oh No! BOOM! ( Meanwhile at the beach, there is a brawl going on down there ) Zachattack31) ( Zach throws Sinkoid into the water ) Aquos Sinkoid Stand! Agent Z) ( Throws Sandis into the sand ) Subterra Sandis Stand! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, you ready? ( Throws Teleterra ) Subterra Teleterra Stand! 'DarkusMaster) ( Throws J'okathak onto a rocky aisle, above the water) Darkus Jokathak Stand! Masters) ( Throws Whaloid ) Pyrus Whaloid Stand! Kyuubidrago23) ( Throws Long Tails ) Pyrus Long Tails Stand! ( DarkusMaster whispers to Masters, Nuzamaki90, and Kyuubidrago23 ): Listen, guys... Nuzamaki90 and me will take Zachattack31 and Sinkoid, while you two, Masters and Kyuubidrago23 take Agent Z and Sandis. Masters, Nuzamaki90, and Kyuubidrago23) Okay! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, I know you heard what we said, so go into the water. Teleterra) Anything to hurt, that stupid fish! ( Teleterra starts to walk into the water ) 'Kyuubidrago23') Long Tails you ready? 'Long Tails') Yeah, I am! Kyuubidrago23) 'Ability Activate! Nine Tails Swipe ( Long Tails, uses his tails to hit his opponent 9 times ) Agent Z) Sandis, go underground! ( Sandis goes underground ) Kyuubidrago23) Use your ability to dig up, Sandis! Long Tails) Okay! ( Long Tails hits the sand 9 times, but no sign of Sandis ) Agent Z) Double Ability Activate! ' Sand Whirlpool: ( Sandis goes underground and creates a sand whirlpool ) and 'Quicksand: ( After an opponent is in the sand whirlpool, Sandis, changes the bottoms direction, making his opponent stuck.) ( Long Tails sinks to the bottom of the sand whirlpool and gets stuck ) Kyuubidrago23) Long Tails! 'Masters) Don't forget about me! Ability Activate! '5) Drill Horn Destruction: ( Can only be used in Lava, Whaliod spins his horn around, to make a whirlpool of lava. ) Now, Whaloid, point your horn into the sand... it should bring Sandis and Long Tails up! ( Whaloid, puts his horn into the ground, making his own whirlpool, sending Sandis flying up into the air and Long Tails up to the top of the sand. ) 'Masters) Ability Activate! 'Lava beam: (Used on land only, Whaliod mixes oxygen and lava in his body for a big blast.) ( Whaloid fires the lava beam and Sandis goes back to ball form ) ( Meanwhile, in the water ) Teleterra) Come on, you dumb shark! Stop biting my leg! Nuzamaki90) Just kick him! Teleterra) I forgot, I can kick... legs feel numb =/ ( Teleterra kicks Sinkoid out of the water ) Zaachattack31) Ability Activate! 'Water Beam: ( Sinkoid shoots a beam, out of his mouth. )' ( Sinkoid fires a beam out of his mouth and hits Teleterra in the head ) Teleterra) Ow! DarkusMaster) Ability Activate! 'Vortex beam: (shoots a beam of energy )' '( 'Jokathak fires a beam at Sinkoid and Sinkoid gets stuck, in the air for a moment.) ( Teleterra grabs Sinkoid and throws Sinkoid at Zachattack31 ) ( Sinkoid turns to ball form ) Zachattack31) Ofph! Teleterra) I smashed the stupid shark! ( Meanwhile, back next to the hospital ) ( Helixdragonoid900, looks into the hole, Twin Dragonoid's blast made ) Helixdragonoid900) He's not there! Masked Man) What! Airzel) HahaHA! ( Masked Man looks behind him ) Airzel) You got tricked! ' 'Masked Man) What do you mean! Airzel) Look at this video... this is happening right now! ( Airzel makes a video, that everyone at the beach can see too ) ( The video shows, the house on fire, The Masked Man's teammates down, and Wolf and Serenity out cold in Wolf's room ) Masked Man) I can't believe it! I had it all planned out! ( Airzel uses his ear plug to tell his other 5 team mates to go teleport home and they do ) ( Masked Man sends Helixdragonoid900, to tell everyone else to leave, while him and Airzel brawl and they follow the orders, to go check on everyone's condition ) ( Charge Dragonoid and Spotter crash into each other ) Part 2 Category:Wolf Story 1